


Koko wa, Bokura no Shiawase ga Morau

by utamina05



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utamina05/pseuds/utamina05
Summary: Satoshi hanya ingin keempat adiknya menemukan kebahagiaan. Namun dia sendiri lupa, di mana kebahagiaan dia yang sesungguhnya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~~ Sekilas FF two-shots yang baru dari aku ^^
> 
> Selamat membaca, dan maaf kalo ada typos hehehe

“Sampai jumpa besok, Satoshi- _sensei_!” Satoshi tersenyum sambil mengangguk pada murid-muridnya yang berpamitan sore itu seperti biasanya. Satoshi menghela nafas lega, karena ia akhirnya dapat menemui adiknya yang datang sejak tadi, menunggunya menyelesaikan kelas kaligrafinya.

“Maaf mambuatmu menunggu, Sho-kun,” Kata Satoshi yang baru masuk ke ruang tamu. Sho tersenyum lebar sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

“Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok kalau kau sibuk. Waktuku saja yang tidak tepat untuk berkunjung.” Balas Sho yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh kakaknya yang hanya berbeda dua tahun itu.

“Kau boleh dan bebas berkunjung kapan saja. Ini juga masih rumahmu,” Sho menganggukan kepalanya. “Ngomong-ngomong ada hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?”

“Kau berkata begitu seolah aku menemuimu kalau ada butuhnya saja!” Ujar Sho. “Aku juga ke sini ingin menemuimu dan bicara langsung denganmu. Memang tidak boleh ya?”

“Bukan begitu, tapi kau biasa menghubungiku. Kau juga sering kali sibuk, kan, dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai _reporter_?”

“Iya sih, tapi... Kali ini aku memang harus datang menemuimu langsung, Satoshi-kun.” Kata Sho yang mulai sedikit serius. Mendengar nada bicara Sho yang berubah, Satoshi jadi merasa khawatir.

“Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?” Sho tersenyum untuk menenangkan kakaknya yang mulai terlihat cemas.

“Aku baik-baik saja kok.” Ujarnya masih tidak menjelaskan hal sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan pada Satoshi.

“Sho-kun, kau bisa bicara langsung padaku jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu?” Sho menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau Satoshi adalah seorang kakak yang selalu menyayangi adik-adiknya sejak dulu, meski tidak diperlihatkan secara langsung, tapi Satoshi lah yang selama ini menjalankan tugas kepala keluarga semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Sho juga tahu kalau Satoshi selalu memperhatikan adik-adiknya bahkan sampai sekarang pun meski mereka semua tinggal secara terpisah. Dan Satoshi sendirilah yang masih bertahan untuk tinggal di rumah yang diwariskan keluarga mereka, beserta tempat seni beladiri yang sudah turun temurun diwariskan oleh keluarga mereka.

“Aku... Sebenarnya... Aku mau menikah.”

“...”

“ _Ano_... Satoshi-kun?” Satoshi tersenyum lebar setelah diam beberapa saat.

“Kau menikah? Benarkah? Kapan? Dengan siapa? Di mana?” Tanya Satoshi secara langsung bertanya banyak hal pada Sho dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

“Iya benar, aku mau—akan menikah. Awal bulan Mei nanti, dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Hanazawa Rina. Dia memiliki toko buku sendiri dan kami kenal karena aku sering ke sana. Mengenai tempat, aku dan Rina-chan memilih tempat yang jaraknya ada di tengah-tengah Kyoto dan Tokyo. Agar tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan tidak terlalu jauh juga dari Tokyo.”

“Tokyo dan Kyoto sejak awal sudah berjarak jauh, Sho-kun.” Kata Satoshi sambil tertawa kecil. Sho ikut tertawa.

“Tapi aku ingin agar kau bisa datang, tanpa meninggalkan terlalu lama kelas kaligrafi dan kelas aikidomu.”

“Kalau soal itu, aku kan bisa menyerahkan kelas aikido pada Shun-kun dan Macchin, sama dengan kelas kaligrafi. Shirogane-kun dan Erika-chan bisa menggantikanku selama beberapa hari.”

“Tetap saja, aku ingin kau datang. Harus, karena kau mewakili ayah dan ibu sebagai wali di pernikahanku nanti.” Satoshi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Aku pasti akan datang,” Senyum Sho tidak pernah sebahagia itu sampai saat ini, dan Satoshi merasa lega melepas adiknya untuk mengambil jalan baru yang membuatnya satu langkah menuju kebahagiaan.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“ _Gomen_ , aku terlambat datang!”

“ _Osoi na omae_!” Keluh Jun saat Masaki akhirnya datang ketika mereka akan makan malam.

“Tadi aku terjebak macet dari stasiun ke sini!” Pungkas Masaki. “Maaf ya, hehehe!” Timpal Masaki sambil terkekeh. Ia kemudian memeluk satu per satu adik dan kakaknya yang sudah berkumpul lebih dulu di kediaman mereka yang ditinggalkannya selama lebih dari 10 tahun lalu.

“Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah datang, kan?” Masaki mengangguk pada Sho yang akhirnya dia peluk lebih erat.

“Sho-chan, selamat ya! Akhirnya masa lajangmu berakhir juga!” Seru Masaki yang pelukannya dibalas oleh Sho tidak kalah eratnya. Sho mendengar Masaki terisak dari dekapannya.

“ _Arigatou_ , Masaki. Hei, kenapa kau menangis?” Tanya Sho yang menahan senyumnya karena ia yakin tangisan adiknya itu adalah tangisan haru.

“Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menikah duluan, aku hanya terharu dan sedih karena kau tidak bisa kuandalkan lagi nanti kalau kuminta antar pakai mobil...” Akhirnya Sho tidak dapat menahan gelak tawanya pada alasan adiknya yang berbeda beberapa bulan itu. Satoshi dan Jun juga ikut tertawa mendengar alasan polos Masaki.

“Kau bisa minta tolong padaku kapan saja, Masaki.” Ujar Sho mencoba menenangkan Masaki yang masih berusaha menghapus air mata harunya.

“Tapi nanti Rina-chan marah karena kau tinggalkan,” Sho masih tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Masaki.

“Ah, karena pengantin baru mungkin maksudnya ya?” Kata Jun.

“Tenang saja, Rina-chan tidak selalu ingin kutemani kok. Dia juga punya kesibukan karena memiliki toko bukunya sendiri. Kau pernah kuajak ke sana, kan?” Masaki mengangguk, mengingat toko buku yang ia datangi dengan Sho untuk dikenalkan pada calon pendamping hidup saudaranya itu.

“Baiklah, paling tidak, aku tidak akan meminta kau mengantarku pada saat bulan madu,” Satoshi, Sho dan Jun tertawa lagi karena jawaban Masaki.

“Ayo, sudah cukup bicaranya. Lebih baik kita makan malam sekarang sebelum makanannya dingin,” Ajak Jun.

“Eh, tapi Kazu-chan belum datang. Ke mana dia? Kok tidak kelihatan? Apa dia di kamar mandi?”

“Dia meneleponku sore tadi, dan bilang kalau tidak bisa datang karena ada _training camp_ sampai lusa.” Jawab Sho. “Satoshi-kun, tolong pimpin makan malamnya.” Satoshi mengangguk dan seperti biasa menghela nafas sebelum ia menepuk tangannya dan mengucapkan ‘ _ittadakimasu_ ’ sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih tinggal bersama di kediaman keluarga mereka itu.

“Jadi kapan dia akan datang?” Tanya Masaki, masih membicarakan adik bungsu pertamanya.

“Satu hari sebelum pernikahan, Sho- _nii_.” Jawab Jun.

“Tapi aku terkejut lho, aku pikir bakal Kazu duluan yang menikah. Atau Jun-chan mungkin, karena kalian juga sudah punya pacar lebih dulu, kan?” Ujar Masaki.

“Aku sih masih belum mau,” Ucap Jun setelah menelan makanannya.

“Memangnya kau tidak dapat komplain dari Kiko-chan karena belum mau menikahinya?” Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Sho.

“Dia juga masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model. Banyak proyek yang masih harus diselesaikannya. Lagipula aku masih ingin menyibukan diri menjadi sutradara di teater, jadi ya kami santai saja sih.”

“Ya, wajarlah kalau Jun-chan masih betah bekerja. Bagaimana dengan Sato- _nii_?” Satoshi mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika namanya disebut oleh Masaki.

“Kenapa denganku?”

“ _Mou_ , kau selalu tidak peduli dengan topik ini setiap kita membahasnya!” Keluh Masaki ketika kakak sulungnya tidak nampak tertarik dengan dirinya yang juga belum menikah meski yang paling tua di antara keempat adiknya.

“Karena kau selalu membicarakannya setiap datang ke sini, dan jawabanku masih sama.”

“Belum punya seseorang maksudnya?” Tanya Jun, penasaran dengan jawaban yang dikatakan sama oleh kakak sulungnya.

Mereka semua tahu kalau Satoshi memang nampak tidak tertarik bila mereka membahas tentang pernikahan. Bila ditanya apakah dia memiliki seseorang yang disukainya atau bahkan dipacarinya pun, Satoshi selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia belum punya orang yang dia anggap spesial untuk dijadikan pendamping masa tuanya kelak. Mereka mengkhawatirkan kakak sulungnya karena ialah yang selalu terlihat kesepian semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal.

Satoshi selalu menjadi anak yang dipilih kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjadi pewaris tempat seni beladiri keluarga mereka. Dia juga jadi tulang punggung dan kepala keluarga semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat Satoshi baru duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Sehingga ia harus berhenti sekolah dan bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah adik-adiknya. Keluarga mereka hanya keluarga sederhana yang memiliki tempat melatih seni beladiri aikido sejak dulu. Karena itu, selain bekerja, Satoshi juga mempelajari seni beladiri yang diwarisi keluarga demi melanjutkan tradisi keluarga mereka. Usaha Satoshi sukses hingga saat ini karena ia sejak kecil memang sudah dilatih untuk mewarisi ilmu beladiri tersebut. Rumah mereka kini telah direnovasi agar lebih besar dan memiliki ruangan-ruangan khusus untuk dibukanya kelas dengan murid-murid yang lebih banyak ditambah dengan seni kaligrafi yang menjadi keahlian lain Satoshi. Tentu saja sampai saat ini adalah Satoshi yang mereka khawatirkan, karena mereka ingin kakak sulungnya itu bahagia juga.

“Belum punya, Jun-kun.”

“Aku bisa—“

“Kau tidak perlu menjodohkan aku lagi, Masa-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, melihat kalian bahagia juga sudah membuatku tenang. ‘ _Kaasan_ dan ‘ _tousan_ juga pasti bahagia dan tenang di alam sana saat tahu bahwa kalian semua menjalani hidup kalian dengan bahagia.” Masaki memanyunkan bibirnya, sedangkan Jun dan Sho saling berpandangan. Meskipun kakak sulung mereka selalu menjawab begitu, di dalam hatinya, mereka tahu kalau Satoshi sedang menunggu seseorang yang tepat untuk dicintai dan mencintainya.

“Tapi kalau hanya menunggu juga...” Kalimat Jun dihentikan sendiri olehnya. Jun menghela nafas saat Satoshi tersenyum padanya.

“Sudahlah, malam ini kita bicarakan Sho-kun. Dia yang mau menikah dan ini pesta lajangnya, jadi jangan kacaukan dengan pembicaraan tentang aku. Sekarang _kanpain_!” Kata Satoshi yang berusaha mengubah suasana semula, ketiga adiknya mengangkat gelas berisi minuman mereka sambil mengikuti Satoshi menyerukan ‘ _Kanpain_!’.

&*&*&*&*&*

“Mau sampai kapan kau menangis, Masa- _nii_?” Tanya Kazunari sambil memutar bola matanya pada Masaki yang sejak tadi belum berhenti menangis setelah mengucapkan selamat pada Sho yang akhirnya telah resmi berstatus sebagai suami-istri dengan Hanazawa Rina.

“Aku terharu... Memangnya kau tidak terharu, Kazu-chan?” Kazunari menghela nafas. Sebagai adik yang selama ini dibimbing secara langsung oleh Sho dalam hal pendidikan, Kazunari juga terharu melihat akhirnya Sho memiliki pendamping yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya sekarang. Tapi ia tidak seperti kakaknya, Masaki, yang terus menangis karena terharu melihat saudaranya yang paling dekat akhirnya menikah. Kazunari masih bisa menahan air matanya, berbeda jika kakaknya yang lain yang menikah, _mungkin_.

“Iya, aku juga terharu. Aku juga ikut bahagia, tapi tidak berlebihan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu sepertimu,” Masaki memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuang ingusnya dengan sapu tangan. Kazunnari meringis dari samping Masaki.

“Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia lelah sendiri.” Ujar Jun yang mengingat saat malam pesta lajang Sho, Masaki juga tidak berhenti menangis saat ia sudah meminum gelas alkoholnya yang ke-tujuh sampai akhirnya mabuk dan tidur di tempat. “Ngomong-ngomong, semalam kau sampai di rumah jam berapa?”

“Jam 1 malam. Ada yang harus kulakukan dulu jadi aku baru pergi dari _apartement_ jam 6 sorenya.” Jun mengangguk pada Kazunari. Sesaat kemudian, Jun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya.

“Aku angkat ponselku dulu ya,” Kazunari mengangguk. Ia melihat Jun pergi menjauh dari kerumunan tamu undangan, sedangkan Masaki yang tadi berada di sampingnya sudah tidak ada entah ke mana.

“Akhirnya Sho-kun menikah juga,” Kazunari terperanjat mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Satoshi tiba-tiba menggantikan tempat Masaki berdiri. “ _Yokatta, ne_? Paling tidak, dia memiliki seseorang yang akan menegurnya jika dia terlalu banyak bekerja.” Kazunari mengangguk tanpa bergeming.

Satoshi yang meneguk minumannya pun ikut terdiam sambil melihat Sho dari kejauhan, masih tersenyum dan tertawa menyapa para tamu undangan bersama istri barunya.

“Sudah gelas ke berapa?” Tanya Kazunari tiba-tiba. Satoshi mengangkat kedua alisnya setelah meneguk kembali minumannya. Kazunari menunggu dengan sabar kakaknya menjawab. Sudah tahu kalau kebiasaan Satoshi yang menjawab pertanyaan dengan santai sejak dulu dilakukannya.

“Entahlah,” Jawab Satoshi dengan bahunya yang digedikan. Kazunari memutar bola matanya dan tanpa ragu menyambar gelas Satoshi yang masih berisi setengah gelas minumannya. “Hei, aku belum sele—Kazu.”

Kazunari mengelap mulutnya yang menyisakan sedikit minuman yang disambarnya dari Satoshi. Gelas itu sekarang kosong dan dikembalikan lagi oleh Kazunari pada kakaknya yang nampak merajuk karena minumannya yang belum ia habiskan telah diminum oleh adiknya sampai tidak tersisa.

“Itu gelas terakhir yang kau minum. Kau tidak ingin mabuk saat kita berpamitan pada Sho- _nii_ nanti, kan?” Satoshi menghela nafas, namun mengangguk pasrah pada akhirnya. “Bagus,” Kata Kazunari puas melihat kakaknya mendengarkan perkataannya. Kazunari hendak pergi saat tangan Satoshi menahan lengannya.

“Setidaknya, temani aku. Agar aku tidak mengambil minuman lagi.” Tadinya Kazunari ingin membalas Satoshi dengan celetukannya dengan bilang kalau ia sudah dewasa dan seharusnya bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Tapi ia tahu kalau Satoshi juga mungkin membutuhkan seseorang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Selama ini kakak sulungnya itu tidak suka dengan kerumunan orang seperti ini.

“Aku akan kembali setelah menyimpan gelasmu.” Balas Kazunari. Satoshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, merasa tenang karena Kazunari masih mau menemaninya.

 

 

“Dia berat sekali...” Keluh Kazunari, masih dengan nafas terengah-engah saat ia dan Jun mengangkat Masaki yang tertidur selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka (Satoshi masih sedikit mabuk karena efek minum alkohol di pernikahan Sho, jadi dia tidak ikut mengangkat Masaki yang tidur pulas).

“Ah, Kazunari-san! Jun-san! Ada apa dengan Masaki-san? Apa dia—“

“Masa-nii hanya tertidur, Masu-san...” Jawab Kazunari. Masu, yang mereka kenal sebagai murid aikido ayah mereka yang tinggal di rumah mereka bersama Satoshi dan Pak Ito nampak lega dengan penjelasan Kazunari, karena awalnya ia mengira kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Masaki. Pak Ito sendiri tinggal di sana diajak oleh Satoshi karena dulunya, ia pernah ditolong oleh keluarga mereka sehingga ia merasa berhutang kepada kedua orang tua mereka. Namun saat Pak Ito mengetahui kedua orang tua Satoshi sudah meninggal, Pak Ito berniat menebus hutangnya dengan bekerja di rumah Satoshi.

“Kalian sudah pulang rupanya,” Kata Pak Ito saat melihat mereka semua tiba di depan pintu rumah. Pak Ito menjadi cemas ketika ia melihat Jun dan Kazunari datang menggotong Masaki. “Masaki-kun!”

“Dia hanya tidur, duh!” Pungkas Jun, Kazunari lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. Demi apanya, mereka berdua tidak pernah berhenti mencemaskan mereka semua. Pak Ito menghela nafas lega dan membantu Jun dan Kazunari mengangkat Masaki yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

“Bisakah kau membantu Satoshi ke kamarnya? Dia terlalu banyak minum tadi,” Ujar Kazunari. Masu tanpa berpikir, langsung membantu Satoshi berdiri dengan tegak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. “Mereka menyusahkan saja...” Keluh Kazunari ketika kedua kakaknya sudah berada di kamarnya, tertidur pulas.

“Bagus, bukan? Itu berarti mereka menikmati pestanya.” Ujar Pak Ito sambil tersenyum lebar, dan duduk setelah membawakan kedua bersaudara itu masing-masing segelas air.

“Yap, yang satu terlalu banyak minum, yang satu terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Benar-benar menikmati,” Komen Kazunari dengan sarkasme.

“Mereka memang terlihat bahagia sih dengan pernikahan Sho- _nii_ , itu yang terpenting.” Ucap Jun setelah meneguk airnya sampai habis. “Aku juga lelah, aku mau tidur ya. Besok harus kembali ke Tokyo.”

“Eh? Kembali secepat itu, Jun-san?” Tanya Masu. Jun mengangguk.

“Aku hanya minta cuti sampai pernikahan Sho- _nii_ selesai. Besok sore aku sudah mulai bekerja lagi, Masu-san.” Jun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Kazunari. “ _Oyasumi, minna_.”

“ _Oyasuminasai_ ,” Balas Masu dan Pak Ito bersamaan.

“Aku juga mau tidur. Sampai besok,” Pak Ito dan Masu mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Kazunari. Besok mereka akan kembali lagi ke kehidupan mereka yang sebelumnya di Tokyo dan Chiba. Tentu saja Sho juga akan kembali ke Tokyo setelah ia dan istri barunya pulang dari bulan madunya ke Bali, Indonesia selama beberapa hari.

“Waktu cepat berlalu, _ne_...” Bisiknya saat ia sendiri di kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia masih ingin berkumpul dengan keluarganya, namun mereka sudah punya kehidupan pribadi masing-masing, semenjak mereka lulus SMA dan memutuskan untuk menggapai cita-cita mereka sambil menemukan kebahagiaan mereka.

Sayangnya setelah 12 tahun merantau ke Tokyo, Kazunari belum menemukan apa yang dia cari. Baik, cita-cita maupun kebahagiaannya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Aku akan berkunjung seperti biasanya. Aku janji!” Satoshi tertawa mendengar janji Masaki.

“Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 3 kali, Masa- _nii_ ,” Ujar Jun sambil tertawa kecil.

“Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Jun-chan!” Kazunari memutar bola matanya.

“Yang dimaksud J, kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu berulang kali. Satoshi mendengarmu dengan jelas,” Ucap Kazunari. Masaki memeletkan lidahnya pada Kazunari.

“Pokoknya aku akan datang bulan depan, atau bulan depannya. Maksimal 3 bulan sekali, aku jan—“

“ _Yamenasai_ , Masa- _nii_!” Decak Kazunari yang mulai kesal mendengar kakaknya bicara hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Satoshi tertawa lagi dan kali ini memeluk Masaki sambil menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan.

“Kau boleh datang kapan saja, Masa-chan. Aku senang kalau kau datang,” Kedua mata Masaki berbinar mendengar ucapan kakak sulungnya. Masaki mengangguk bersemangat.

“Aku janji!!” Seru Masaki untuk yang terakhir karena kali ini ia ditarik tangannya oleh Kazunari dan Jun untuk masuk ke dalam kereta tujuan Tokyo yang juga melewati stasiun Chiba. “Dah, Sato- _nii_!!” Satoshi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar pada adik-adiknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kereta.

Sepi lagi, setelah adik-adiknya kembali ke rumah mereka yang lain. Rumah mereka yang ditinggali Satoshi kini kembali sepi. Meskipun setiap harinya banyak murid-muridnya yang datang, Satoshi tetap berharap kalau adik-adiknya akan tinggal lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

“Merasa kesepian lagi?” Satoshi hampir terkejut mendengar suara Kazunari yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya. “Apa boleh buat, kan? Mereka punya pekerjaan masing-masing. J bekerja sebagai sutradara teater, Masa- _nii_ bekerja sebagai _chef_ di restoran china di Chiba, lalu Sho- _nii_ punya keluarga baru yang menetap di Tokyo juga nantinya.”

“Itu benar. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sudah biasa.” Kazunari tertawa garing, entah itu tertawa sarkasme, atau ia hanya tertawa terpaksa, Satoshi tidak tahu.

Sejak dulu, Kazunari adalah adiknya yang paling sulit ditebak emosi dan sikapnya oleh Satoshi. Meskipun bisa dikatakan ia yang paling dekat dengan Kazunari sejak kecil, tapi Satoshi merasa semakin jauh dengannya sejak Kazunari pergi dari rumah mereka untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Tokyo. Itupun karena Satoshi membandingkannya dengan adik-adiknya yang lain yang sering menghubunginya setiap saat, menanyakan kabarnya dan kehidupannya sekarang. Dan Satoshi selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban sama, bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang berubah.

Kazunari tidak sesering Sho yang menghubunginya setiap seminggu atau dua minggu sekali. Tidak seperti Masaki yang menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka setiap satu bulan sekali meski hanya sehari atau dua hari. Tidak seperti Jun yang menghubunginya untuk mengingatkannya makan, mandi dan tidur dengan teratur. Kazunari hampir tidak pernah menghubungi Satoshi. Namun Satoshi masih merasa bahagia dan tenang karena Sho, Masaki atau Jun lah yang biasanya memberitahu Satoshi kabar tentang Kazunari. Dan mungkin sebaliknya, mereka pula yang mengabarkan tentang dirinya pada Kazunari. Itu saja sudah membuat Satoshi tenang, karena Kazunari masih menghubungi mereka. Meski Satoshi sendiri merasa kalau Kazunari sengaja melakukannya hanya pada Satoshi, dan ia tidak mengerti apa sebabnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Muridmu ada banyak ya,” Komen Kazunari saat ia melihat beberapa orang berhamburan keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dilihat dari usia orang-orang itu, banyak yang berusia 20 tahun ke atas, tapi ada beberapa juga yang masih nampak lebih muda dari umur 20 tahun.

“ _Maa_ , begitulah. Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu?” Tanya Satoshi, masih dengan hakamanya setelah sore itu selesai mengajar kelas aikido.

“Pasar yang kudatangi sedikit sepi, tapi lapangan _baseball_ yang biasa kita datangi waktu sekolah dulu masih tetap ramai dengan anak-anak SMP ya,” Ujar Kazunari.

“Mereka pasti akan terkejut kalau tahu ada pemain berbakat dari salah satu tim _baseball_ terkuat di Tokyo.” Kazunari tertawa kecil.

“Aku ingin ikut bermain dengan mereka. Tapi aku merasa tua karena teman bermainku anak SMP.” Satoshi tersenyum pada Kazunari yang nampak merajuk dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Mereka tidak akan tahu. Aku yakin mereka mengira kalau kau masih seumuran dengan anak SMA.”

“Apa itu pujian?” Tanya Kazunari yang mencoba menahan senyumnya namun tidak bisa.

“Kazu masih tetap yang paling imut sampai tua pun,” Ucap Satoshi sambil mencubit pipi Kazunari. Kazunari meringis kesakitan dan pura-pura marah pada kakaknya.

“ _Yamero yo_!” Satoshi tertawa melihat Kazunari merajuk sambil mengelus pipinya yang dicubit Satoshi. Mereka merasa lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Meskipun tidak seakrab dulu, namun Satoshi merasa tidak kaku lagi saat bicara dan bertemu langsung dengan adiknya itu. “Daripada mengganggu adikmu, lebih baik kau mandi. Bau keringat tahu!” Satoshi dengan sengaja memeluk Kazunari dengan tubuhnya yang Kazunari bilang bau. Kazunari terkejut dengan sikap Satoshi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

“Kalau begitu aku akan membuat Kazu bau sepertiku,” Kata Satoshi sambil tertawa jahil. Kazunari terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya, hanya merenggut dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Satoshi.

“Lepaskan! Kalau tidak, aku akan teriak minta tolong!” Satoshi tertawa geli ketika mendengar ancaman Kazunari yang berlebihan. Satoshi merasa lega karena ia belum tertawa lepas seperti ini entah sejak kapan. Satoshi akhirnya melepaskan Kazunari dengan senyumnya yang masih lebar saat Kazunari merenggut kesal dipeluk Satoshi sampai ia merasa sesak dan “Bau!” Decaknya, membuat Satoshi tertawa geli lagi.

“Aku mandi dulu ya,” Kata Satoshi sebelum ia mengacak-acak rambut Kazunari. Kazunari menendang Satoshi yang tertawa melihat Kazunari merajuk. Saat Satoshi pergi untuk mandi, Kazunari baru menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lebar sambil bergumam ‘ _Baka’_.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Kazu,” Panggil Satoshi sore itu. Kazunari mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kakak sulungnya, DS yang dimainkannya sejak tadi dia taruh di atas meja setelah menyimpan _game_ -nya. “Kau menunggu lama?”

“Sangat lama, sampai aku mengantuk.” Gerutu Kazunari sambil pura-pura menguap. Satoshi tersenyum kecil, lalu menawarkan tangannya untuk Kazunari yang segera diraihnya. “Kau sudah mandi, kan?” Tanya Kazunari sambil memicingkan matanya pada Satoshi.

“Tentu saja,” Jawab Satoshi yang sambil tertawa mengingat Kazunari ‘pura-pura’ jijik padanya karena keringat setelah berlatih aikido dengan murid-muridnya. Kazunari mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Satoshi. Ia hendak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Satoshi, namun genggaman Satoshi seolah tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dan malah menggenggamnya lebih erat. “Ayo kita pergi, sebelum malam.” Kazunari mengangguk lagi dan akhirnya menyerah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Satoshi.

“Kenapa kita ke sini? Aku kira kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang lebih menyenangkan,” Ujar Kazunari saat mereka sampai di taman yang sudah lebih sepi dari biasanya karena sudah sore.

“Aku hanya ingin mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan kita sewaktu kecil,” Jawab Satoshi. Kazunari tertawa mengejek.

“Sudah merasa tua, _ojii-chan_?” Ejek Kazunari pada Satoshi yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Tidak setua itu sih, tapi jarang-jarang kan kau ke Kyoto. Kazu selalu sibuk,” Senyum Kazunari luntur saat Satoshi menjawabnya. “Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau di sini sekarang. Aku senang kau mau tinggal di sini lebih lama.”

“ _Mou_... Bilang saja kalau kau yang paling merindukan aku dibanding Sho-nii, Masa-nii dan J, ya, kan?” Tanya Kazunari dengan nada usil lagi. Namun kali ini ia melihat Satoshi tersenyum dengan lembut padanya. Kazunari melihat kakak sulungnya itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

“Kazu memang yang paling aku rindukan,” Bisik Satoshi. Kazunari yang tadinya hanya bertanya dengan tujuan menggoda kakaknya mendadak tidak bisa membalas pengakuan Satoshi yang dia tahu adalah jujur dari lubuk hatinya. Kazunari memeluk Satoshi kembali sampai beberapa saat mereka berdua melepaskan diri dari dekapan masing-masing. Satoshi tertawa kecil melihat kedua pipi dan telinga adiknya menjadi merah. Kazunari yang sadar kalau Satoshi menertawainya karena kedua pipi dan telinganya merah, merasa semakin malu.

“Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Dan apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu itu? Kata-katamu ambigu tahu! _Kimochi warui_!” Pungkas Kazunari hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Satoshi semakin puas tertawa melihat Kazunari mendecak padanya.

“Kau masih belum berubah, Kazu malu-malu kucing sejak dulu,” Kazunari memalingkan wajahnya, kedua pipinya masih merah. “Pipimu merah tuh,” Celetuk Satoshi yang membuat Kazunari semakin jengkel.

“Itu hanya karena sinar matahari terbenam kok!” Elaknya. “Sudah ah, aku mau pulang saja!” Satoshi menarik tangan Kazunari sebelum adiknya kabur dari sana.

“Tunggu, kita belum memanjat pohon itu!”

“Satoshi, kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!” Satoshi memanyunkan bibirnya.

“Tapi aku ingin mengingat masa-masa kecil kita dulu,” Ujar Satoshi yang kali ini gilirannya untuk merajuk. Kazunari memutar bola matanya dan bertanya-tanya di dalam pikirannya siapa yang lebih tua di antara mereka.

“Baiklah, tapi hanya memanjat pohon saja ya.” Satoshi hendak membuka mulutnya namun Kazunari mendahuluinya. “Tidak ada main perosotan dan main pasir,” Satoshi tertawa mendengar Kazunari yang sudah seperti orang tua menasihati anaknya.

“Aku tidak bilang kalau mau main perosotan dan main pasir.” Kata Satoshi. “Aku mau bilang kalau setelah memanjat pohon, kita ke lapangan _baseball_ yang selalu kau lewati waktu dulu.” Kazunari tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Boleh juga,” Balas Kazunari. Benar apa yang dikatakan mereka kalau mereka akan pergi ke lapangan _baseball_ yang berjarak tidak jauh dari taman. Setelah memanjat pohon (Satoshi terlihat lelah dan mengeluh beberapa kali kalau dia terlalu tua untuk memanjat pohon besar yang ada di taman itu, dan Kazunari menegurnya karena itu ide awal Satoshi untuk memanjat pohon itu di mana dulu mereka dengan mudah memanjatnya karena tubuh mereka lebih kecil dari yang sekarang), mereka pergi ke lapangan _baseball_ yang sudah kosong.

“Mau apa kita ke sini kalau hanya duduk saja?” Kata Kazunari pada Satoshi yang sedang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

“Kita punya ini,” Balas Satoshi setelah beberapa menit datang kembali ke hadapan Kazunari dengan memberinya bola _baseball_ , sarung tangan dan pemukulnya. Kazunari mengangkat sebelas alis tipisnya.

“Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?”

“Aku punya tempat persembunyian untuk menyimpan ini, kalau-kalau kita akan ke sini lagi bersama seperti dulu.” Kazunari tertawa kecil pada Satoshi.

“Kau konyol,” Ujarnya sambil mengambil bola dan sarung tangan _baseball_ dari Satoshi.

“Konyol apanya, hei?!” Seru Satoshi. Kazunari sudah bersiap dengan sarung tangannya dan bola _baseball_ yang dia genggam.

“Pukul dengan benar ya!” Seru Kazunari pada Satoshi yang melebarkan kedua matanya saat Kazunari melempar bola _baseball_ ke arahnya sebelum ia bersiap mengayunkan pemukulnya.

“ _Chotto matte_! Aku belum siap!” Pungkas Satoshi yang juga merasa lega bola yang dilemparkan Kazunari meleset mengenainya. Kazunari tertawa geli melihat Satoshi nampak jengkel padanya yang mengerjainya. Jika Kazunari memang menyadarinya, hatinya mulai membuka kembali perasaannya yang dulu sempat hilang, yaitu kebahagiaan.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?” Satoshi hampir menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sejak tadi menggambar di sketsanya. Bahkan Kazunari sendiri pun terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang tanpa sadar ia ucapkan bukan di benaknya, melainkan langsung kepada orangnya.

“Tidak ada,” Jawab Satoshi setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Kazunari tahu kakak sulungnya berbohong. Selama ini ialah yang paling dekat dan tahu sifat dan kebiasaan Satoshi. Meski mereka terpisah bertahun-tahun pun, Kazunari tidak yakin akan melupakan semua yang dia ingat tentang kakak sulungnya itu. Terdiam sebelum menjawab merupakan sebuah kebiasaan Satoshi untuk menciptakan kebohongan. Dan entah karena kebohongan itu atau karena memang Satoshi memiliki seseorang yang spesial baginya, hati Kazunari merasa tercekat.

“Hmm... Begitu ya. Tidak ada rencana untuk menyusul Sho-nii?”

“Maksudmu menikah?” Tanya balik Satoshi. Kazunari yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada monster di DS-nya mengangguk. Ia yakin Satoshi dapat merasakannya mengangguk karena sejak selesai makan malam ia bersantai di ruang tamu dengan Satoshi, dan kebiasaan lamanya untuk tidur di pangkuan kakak sulungnya kembali lagi, dengan Satoshi yang juga sibuk menggambar apapun itu di sketsanya. “Entahlah, aku merasa baik-baik saja meskipun kehidupanku seperti ini.”

“Tidak kesepian?” Satoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun Kazunari tidak melihatnya.

“Tidak. Aku punya Masu-kun, Itou-san dan partnerku mengajar di kelas aikido dan kaligrafi. Ada juga murid-muridku yang lain. Jadi aku tidak kesepian.”

“Mereka berbeda, Satoshi.” Satoshi tidak berkomentar meskipun di dalam hatinya ia tahu kalau adiknya berkata benar. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya seperti Sho, atau Jun yang sampai saat ini masih betah menjalin hubungannya dengan pacarnya selama bertahun-tahun. Atau seperti Masaki yang aktif mencari pendamping di mana pun dia berkenalan dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Atau bahkan tidak seperti Kazunari yang terbiasa berganti pacar (itu yang dibicarakan Masaki beberapa kali setiap dia membicarakan keadaan Kazunari pada Satoshi).

Kazunari menghela nafasnya dan mematikan DS-nya. Ia menatap Satoshi yang masih tidak bergeming, hanya tangannya yang masih bergerak untuk menggambar.

“Satoshi,” Panggil Kazunari. Satoshi tidak menjawabnya. Namun Kazunari tahu kalau kakak sulungnya masih bisa mendengarnya dengat sangat jelas meski ia memanggilnya dengan bisikan. “Aku—Kami tidak mau kau merasa kesepian, merasa kosong dan tidak bahagia.”

“Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tidak bahagia? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku.” Jawaban Satoshi seperti silet yang menyayat hati Kazunari. Ia tahu benar kalau perkataan Satoshi tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya, tidak. Ia bahkan yang seharusnya merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia selalu memakai alasan sibuk jika ia terpikir untuk memberi kabar kakak sulungnya. Masalahnya dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya pada kakak sulungnya, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Dan Kazunari terlanjur menjauhi kakak sulungnya itu dengan tidak menghubunginya selama bertahun-tahun mereka terpisah. Jarak di antara mereka kini tidak hanya tempat, tetapi juga hati.

“Aku...” Satoshi menutup sketsanya dan menghela nafas.

“Aku tidur duluan. _Oyasumi_ , Kazu.” Ujar Satoshi yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kazunari ditinggalkan sendiri dengan rasa bersalah pada kakak sulungnya. Dan ia akan kesulitan menghapus rasa bersalahnya, karena jika ia mengakui ia bersalah pada kakaknya, ia juga harus mengakui apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini pada orang yang selama ini tumbuh bersama sebagai keluarganya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Erika-chan orang yang baik, bukan?” Ujar Kazunari beberapa hari kemudian setelah pembicaraannya mengenai orang spesial bagi Satoshi. Kazunari berusaha melupakan perasaan bersalahnya pada Satoshi dan berusaha bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri agar suasana kaku yang sempat mencair sebelum pembicaraan itu, kembali.

“Iya, dia sangat baik,” Jawab Satoshi sambil menerima handuk yang diberikan Kazunari untuknya di kelas aikido yang sekarang sudah kosong, sebelum murid terakhirnya pulang beberapa menit lalu.

“Hee... Dia itu orangnya seperti apa?” Satoshi mengerutkan dahinya.

“Dia sangat baik, kaligrafinya pun selalu ada peningkatan. Orangnya mudah mempelajari sesuatu yang baru.”

“Apa kau menyukainya?” Satoshi memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan adiknya, namun sejak tadi mencoba menahan dirinya untuk menolak menjawab pertanyaan Kazunari.

“Kalau kau mau mencoba apa yang dilakukan Masa-chan, kau tidak akan berhasil melakukannya.” Kazunari mengangkat kedua alis tipisnya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

“Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Memang apa yang dilakukan Masa-nii?” Satoshi membuka hakama bagian atasnya untuk mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk sambil menjawab pertanyaan Kazunari.

“Dia selalu menjodohkan aku dengan orang yang dikenalkannya.” Jawab Satoshi tanpa melihat wajah Kazunari yang diam-diam memerah. Kazunari memalingkan pandangannya dari Satoshi yang masih mengelap keringatnya dan berusaha fokus dengan kepura-puraannya yang tidak tahu tentang Masaki yang menjodohkan kakak sulungnya dengan kenalan teman-temannya.

“Dan itu tidak berhasil?” Satoshi mengangguk, namun Kazunari masih menolak melihatnya, setidaknya sampai Satoshi menutup kembali bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi. “Tapi Erika-chan gadis yang baik, bukan?” Ulang Kazunari lagi.

“Kazu, berhentilah. Erika-chan sudah punya seorang suami. Apa kau mau menyuruhku menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya?” Tanya Satoshi dengan sedikit nada kesal. Kazunari tidak sadar menghela nafas lega saat Satoshi kembali memakai hakamanya.

“Iya aku tahu, tapi bagaimana dengan Erika-chan yang satunya. Itu lho muridmu yang selalu bertanya di kelas.”

“Toda Erika maksudmu?” Kazunari mengangguk dan mengikuti Satoshi berjalan keluar dari kelas aikido. Satoshi berpikir sejenak dan berhenti berjalan sambil mengerutkan dahinya lagi. “Dari mana kau tahu kalau Erika-chan sering bertanya di kelas? Kau tidak berpura-pura menjadi murid dan masuk ke kelasku, kan?” Kazunari tertawa kecil.

“Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku sering mendengar suaranya saat bertanya sesuatu padamu setiap aku melewati kelas kaligrafimu.” Satoshi mengangguk mengerti. “Jadi? Bagaimana dengan dia?” Satoshi menghela nafas lagi dan menggeleng. “Oi, kau belum menjawabku!” Seru Kazunari saat Satoshi berjalan duluan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Kazu—“

“Ah, apa kau... Jangan-jangan kau lebih tertarik pada murid aikido mu yang tadi pulang paling terakhir?” Kazunari melihat Satoshi menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua mata Kazunari terbuka lebar. “Apa tebakanku benar?! Satoshi, dia kelihatannya masih bocah ingusan! Kau tidak serius, kan?”

“Kau ini bicara apa? Chinen-kun juga tidak semuda itu,” Jawab Satoshi. Kazunari semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban Satoshi. Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Satoshi lagi, Kazunari menangkap lengan kakak sulungnya dan membuat tubuhnya menghadap dirinya.

“Jadi kau menyukai bocah bernama Chinen itu?” Mungkin hanya selewat saja Satoshi melihat tatapan Kazunari yang nampak sedih.

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak tertarik padanya, dia hanya kuanggap sebagai muridku. Tidak lebih,” Jelas Satoshi. Perlahan Kazunari melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Satoshi.

“Begitu ya,” Satoshi menghela nafas lagi.

“Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu. Dan kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti Masa-chan. Itu tidak akan berhasil, aku peringatkan itu padamu.” Katanya sebelum ia menghilang ke dalam rumah tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Kazunari yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Serius, Satoshi, kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan hubungan se—“

“Kazu, berhentilah membahas topik pembicaraan ini. Kenapa kau cerewet sekali membahas hubunganku dengan orang lain?”

“Tapi itu tidak sehat!” Decak Kazunari.

“Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri,” Jawab Satoshi masih tidak mau kalah dengan argumennya dengan Kazunari yang sejak seminggu yang lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba mendesaknya mencari seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai pacar atau teman kencan, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan Satoshi selalu menolak membicarakan topik itu. Kazunari tahu itu, tidak hanya Kazunari, bahkan Sho, Masaki dan Jun juga tahu kalau Satoshi selalu mneghindari topik itu. Hanya Tuhan dan Satoshi yang tahu penyebabnya.

“Ha? Jadi kau seperti hewan hermaprodit yang bisa melakukannya sendiri?” Tanya Kazunari dengan sarkasme.

“Bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Aku sedang sibuk membuat jadwal untuk murid-murid baruku.”

“Tidak sebelum kau setuju untuk... Setidaknya mencari seseorang untuk, kau tahu, ‘melakukannya’.” Satoshi memicingkan matanya pada adiknya.

“Apa itu yang kau lakukan selama ini? Mencari seseorang hanya untuk ditiduri dan membuang mereka begitu saja, Kazu?”

“Bukan begitu maksudku!”

“Tapi kau melakukannya, kan?” Kazunari tidak bisa menatap Satoshi, karena yang dikatakan oleh kakak sulungnya tidak sepenuhnya benar dan tidak sepenuhnya juga salah. Satoshi menghela nafasnya. “Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kazu.”

“Satoshi,” Panggil Kazunari, kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

“Kazu, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Tokyo? Tidakkah tim _baseball_ mu membutuhkanmu?” Kali ini Kazunari yang memicingkan matanya pada Satoshi.

“Apa kau mengusirku?” Bisik Kazunari.

“Bukan begitu,” Kazunari berdecak dengan kesal. “Apa kau masih di sini karena mengkhawatirkanku?” Tanya Satoshi dengan pelan. Kazunari menganggukan kepalanya. “Kalau dengan aku pergi kencan dengan seseorang dapat membuatmu merasa tenang, aku akan melakukannya.”

“Benarkah?” Tanya Kazunari dengan nada terkejut. Satoshi mengangguk pasrah. Kazunari tersenyum dan memeluk kakak sulungnya. “ _Arigatou_ , Sato. Aku jamin kali ini akan berhasil,” Ucapnya dengan percaya diri setelah ia melepas pelukannya dengan Satoshi. “ _Oyasumi_ ,” Timpalnya setelah ia mengecup pipi Satoshi dan keluar dari ruang kerja Satoshi.

Satoshi melihat pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum mencerna kata-katanya sendiri yang menerima kalau dia akan berkencan dengan orang yang dipilih oleh adiknya. Entah siapa, mungkin salah satu muridnya yang sudah mengenal Kazunari karena Kazunari mudah mengenal orang lain dan sering kali ada saat kelas kaligrafi maupun kelas aikido Satoshi dimulai atau selesai. Ia mungkin bisa mencoba melakukannya, menemukan orang yang bisa ia cintai selain seseorang yang selama ini ada di hatinya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Ohno-san belum pulang ya, Kazunari-san?” Kazunari menggelengkan kepalanya pada Masu. “Dia mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dengan Toda-san. Baru kali ini, Ohno-san pergi berkencan. Semoga saja kencan mereka berhasil ya,” Kazunari tersenyum kecil pada Masu, untungnya Masu tidak memperhatikan kalau senyum Kazunari dipaksakan. Mendengar ucapan Masu yang mendoakan kencan kakak sulungnya berhasil, membuat hati Kazunari tercekat. Padahal ia sendiri yang merencanakan kencan malam itu, agar kakak sulungnya yang selama ini tidak pandai mencari seseorang untuk dikencani itu akhirnya mengakhiri masa lajangnya, tapi di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Kazunari sendiri tidak rela kalau kencan itu berhasil.

Ia tahu kalau itu berlawanan dengan perkataannya yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang menyuruh Satoshi untuk mencari seseorang yang spesial seperti Sho agar ia merasa tidak kesepian. Di sisi lain, Kazunari sebenarnya merasa egois, karena ia sebenarnya melakukan ini demi dirinya sendiri. Agar ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada kakak sulungnya itu.

“Kazunari-san?” Kazunari terbangun dari lamunannya.

“I-iya? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tidak sih, tadi aku hanya bilang kalau Satoshi-san juga kelihatan berbeda semenjak Kazunari-san tinggal di sini lebih lama dari Masaki-san dan Jun-san. Satoshi-san jadi terlihat lebih... Bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya, hmm... Terlihat senang dan lebih banyak tersenyum. Ah, dan juga tertawa!” Kazunari tersenyum kecil.

“Pasti dia juga begitu, kan, setiap Masa-nii berkunjung ke sini dan menginap selama beberapa hari?”

“Iya sih, tapi mungkin Satoshi-san sedikit berbeda jika denganmu. Itu sih yang kuperhatikan sampai saat ini.” Ujar Masu. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, Masu menguap dan melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan kalau malam semakin larut. “Mungkin Satoshi-san masih lama pulangnya, kau lebih baik tidur duluan.”

“Tadinya sih maunya begitu, tapi Satoshi melupakan kuncinya. Jadi aku akan menunggunya sampai dia pulang.”

“Ah, begitu ya. Satoshi-san memang kadang-kadang pelupa. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidur duluan. Nanti kalau kau ketiduran, aku yang akan mengecek pintu agar tahu kalau Satoshi-san mungkin sudah pulang.” Kazunari mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Masu. Kazunari sendiri tahu kalau dirinya berbohong pada Masu. Satoshi tidak melupakan kuncinya, dan alasan ia mau menunggu Satoshi pulang adalah karena ia ingin tahu bagaimana acara kencan yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk Satoshi.

 Satu jam kemudian, pintu rumah utama terdengar jelas oleh Kazunari dibuka. Ia menguap dan melirik jam dinding. Jarum jam tidak akan berbohong, namun apakah kencan mereka tidak terlalu lama untuk seseorang yang awalnya menolak berkencan? Atau ini pertanda bahwa rencana Kazunari untuk menemukan seseorang yang spesial untuk Satoshi berhasil?

“Kazu? Kau belum tidur?” Pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Kazunari mengilang ketika ia mendengar suara kakak sulungnya.

“A-aku hanya haus dan hendak ke dapur.” Satoshi mengerutkan dahinya.

“Tapi air di gelasmu itu masih penuh,” Ujar Satoshi yang tahu mana gelas yang biasa dipakai Kazunari karena gelas itu buatan tangan langsung dirinya untuk Kazunari yang berulang tahun ke-18 tahun. Kazunari mengutuk kebodohan dirinya yang lupa kalau alasannya mudah ditebak sebagai kebohongan karena buktinya jelas terlihat.

Tanpa bertanya alasan Kazunari berbohong, Satoshi duduk di samping Kazunari di lorong rumah mereka. Rumah mereka memang masih tergolong tradisional, dengan tatami dan pintu geser di dalamnya. Namun Satoshi yang sempat merenovasi rumahnya menjadi lebih besar itu, sama sekali tidak mengubah gaya tradisional rumah mereka. Kolam ikan yang Satoshi sukai sejak kecil masih di sana, dengan air mancur kecil yang mengalir, sehingga tidak akan membuatnya merasa kesepian jika ia harus tidur malam hari karena tidak bisa tidur, bekerja atau menyelesaikan lukisannya.

“Kalau kau duduk di luar dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek seperti itu, kau akan kedinginan.” Kata Satoshi sambil melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kazunari. Kazunari terdiam sejenak, mereka berdua tidak bergeming sama sekali. Hanya ada suara gemercik air yang mengalir dan suara angin yang berhembus. Kazunari menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kakak sulungnya setelah menyadari apa yang dikatakan Satoshi benar. Karena kakinya kedinginan, merasakan angin yang berhembus tadi.

“Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Erika-chan tadi? Apa sangat menyenangkan sampai kau pulang semalam ini?” Tanya Kazunari dengan suara pelan, meski begitu ia yakin suaranya cukup kencang karena suasana yang sepi malam itu.

Kazunari merasakan anggukan dari Satoshi. Tangan Satoshi memeluk bahu Kazunari dan menariknya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan leher Satoshi.

“Erika-chan tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Dia sangat baik dan mengerti aku.” Kazunari tersenyum meski hatinya terasa perih mendengarkan komentar Satoshi dengan gadis yang selama ini menjadi muridnya di kelas kaligrafi.

“Jadi kencan yang kurencanakan berhasil, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan menyombongkannya pada Masa-nii. Dia pasti akan merajuk nantinya,” Satoshi tertawa mendengar celotehan Kazunari. Dan Kazunari yakin kalau kakaknya tidak sadar bahwa yang ia ucapkan hanya untuk menutupi perasaan aslinya yang sekarang ia tahan.

“Tidak cukup berhasil kok, biar nanti aku yang bilang begitu pada Masa-chan.” Kazunari mengerutkan dahinya. Secara tidak sadar, Satoshi mendekap Kazunari lebih erat sampai ia bisa menghirup sampo yang dipakai rambut Kazunari.

“Apa maksudmu tidak cukup berhasil? Kau bilang Erika-chan berbeda dengan gadis lainnya? Dia mengerti dirimu, kan? Itu awal yang bagus.” Satoshi menghela nafas.

“Dia mengerti aku, karena dia sendiri merasa kalau aku berkencan dengannya hanya untuk memenuhi permintaanmu.” Kazunari melepaskan diri dari dekapan Satoshi dan melihat kakak sulungnya.

“Dan kau mengakuinya?” Satoshi mengangguk tanpa merasa bersalah. Kazunari mengerang frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya. “Ya ampun, Satoshi... Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau seharusnya bilang kalau kau juga menginginkan kencan itu. Kau harusnya memperlihatkan kalau kau berniat untuk mendekatinya, bukannya membuat dia menjauhimu.”

“Tapi dia malah tertawa. Erika-chan bilang kalau dia tidak keberatan, karena dia juga menganggapku sebagai teman dan gurunya saja selama ini.”

“Tapi untuk mengawali suatu hubungan, kau tidak harus berkata seperti itu saat berkencan pertama kali dengan gadis yang ingin kau kencani!”

“Tapi aku tidak berniat mengencani Erika-chan sejak awal.” Kazunari menghela nafas kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Yang ia sadari dari Satoshi sampai saat ini bahwa Satoshi dan sifat keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah hilang.

“ _Mou ii yo_!” Bentak Kazunari sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Satoshi yang dengan cepat menyusulnya.

“Kazu!” Panggil Satoshi sambil menahan Kazunari untuk berhenti berjalan.

“Kau ini susah sekali sih kusuruh mencari pacar! Aku kira dengan pulang semalam ini, kencan yang kurencanakan untukmu ini berhasil dan akhirnya kau akan benar-benar mengencani Erika-chan. Tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang mengacaukannya, kau payah!” Satoshi menarik tangan Kazunari lagi sebelum adiknya bisa pergi.

“Kazu, tunggu. Aku sudah pergi berkencan seperti yang kau minta. Sekarang kau sudah memutuskan untuk pulang, kan?” Kedua mata coklat Kazunari nampak sedih mendengar pertanyaan Satoshi.

“Sebesar itukah kau ingin aku pergi dari sini, Satoshi?” Satoshi menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku hanya ingin kau hidup tenang lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kau sudah punya mimpimu yang tercapai menjadi pemain _baseball_ di tim yang hebat, dan kau sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencari kebahagiaanmu di Tokyo. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku, dengan aku yang sendiri di sini. Aku tidak apa-apa, Kazu. Percayalah padaku.” Kazunari mendengarkan penjelasan kakak sulungnya itu dengan seksama, namun masih dengan matanya yang sekarang berkaca-kaca.

“Kau bodoh, Satoshi.” Bisik Kazunari. Satoshi hendak membalas perkataan adiknya, namun bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir adiknya yang menciumnya. Kazunari cukup lama mencium kakak sulungnya, hatinya semakin sakit saat Satoshi tidak membalas ciumannya atau melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya yakin kalau ia diinginkan oleh orang yang menjadi kakaknya selama ini. Satoshi yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi, belum bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Pikirannya berteriak untuk menjauhkan bibir lembut adiknya yang masih menempel di bibirnya. Namun pikiran dan tubuhnya sempat tidak selaras. Sebelum ia akhirnya tersadar kalau yang dilakukannya dan adiknya adalah tabu.

Satoshi mendorong Kazunari sampai kedua bibir mereka ada di jarak yang aman.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Tanya Satoshi dengan nada geram.

“Kau bukan anak kecil, Satoshi. Kau tahu betul apa yang kulakukan tadi.” Satoshi menatap Kazunari yang juga masih menatapnya.

“Kenapa kau melakukannya? Aku ini kakakmu,” Ujar Satoshi dengan menekankan kata ‘kakak’. Kazunari tertawa getir mendengar pernyataan Satoshi.

“Kau bukan kakak kandungku.”

“Lalu kenapa? Kita tetap saja dibesarkan sebagai adik dan kakak.” Balas Satoshi. Kazunari menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku.” Satoshi terkejut mendengar jawaban Kazunari. “Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel ‘Nii’ seperti aku memanggil Sho-nii atau Masa-nii?”

Satoshi terdiam menunggu jawaban Kazunari.

“Itu karena aku melihatmu sebagai orang lain. Sebagai orang yang bukan kakakku. Sebagai orang lain yang aku sayangi. Lebih dari kakakku,” Kata Kazunari dengan kalimat akhirnya berupa bisikan. Kazunari menoleh pada Satoshi yang masih nampak terkejut dengan pengakuannya. “Satoshi—“

“Pulanglah, Kazu. Pulanglah ke Tokyo.”

Kata-kata itu yang diucapkan Satoshi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Kazunari di sana sendirian, menangis dan hampir menyesali pengakuannya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter ^^
> 
> Maafin kalo typos~~ 
> 
> (Arashi punyanya Johnny's Entertainment :D)

“Satoshi-kun masih berada di kelas kaligrafinya. Tapi sebelum makan siang juga kelasnya sudah selesai.” Masaki dan Sho mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada Pak Itou yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

“Sato-nii pasti terkejut melihatmu datang bersamaku ke sini,” Kata Masaki sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia telah menepati janjinya pada Satoshi untuk datang berkunjung seperti biasanya satu bulan setelah mereka terakhir bertemu waktu itu. Sho meminta Masaki untuk mengajaknya setelah ia mendapat cuti lagi karena pekerjaannya sebagai reporter ditunda sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

“Kita bisa memberikannya kejutan,” Kata Sho sambil tersenyum lebar. Jarang-jarang ia bisa berkunjung ke rumah keluarganya seperti ini, ia lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Satoshi daripada berkunjung ke rumah seperti yang Masaki lakukan, karena itu ia sangat bersemangat untuk menemui saudaranya lagi sejak mereka terakhir bertemu di pesta pernikahannya waktu itu. Sayangnya Rina tidak bisa ikut karena ia mengunjungi saudara jauhnya yang baru datang dari luar negeri. Dan Sho diminta Rina untuk ikut Masaki mengunjungi rumahnya di Kyoto.

“ _Ohayou_ …” Mereka mematung sejenak mendengar sapaan adik mereka yang mereka kira sudah kembali ke Tokyo lama sebelumnya.

“Kazunari? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Tanya Masaki dan Sho yang keduanya malah terkejut melihat Kazunari duduk di depan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Pak Itou datang membawa sarapan untuk Kazunari.

“ _Arigatou_ , Itou-san,” Kata Kazunari yang belum menghiraukan kedua kakaknya.

“Kau belum pulang ke Tokyo semenjak pernikahan Sho-chan waktu itu?” Tanya Masaki lagi. Kazunari mengangguk dengan santai. “Dan ini bukan ‘ _ohayou_ ’ lagi kau tahu,” Timpalnya.

“Memangnya tim _baseball-_ mu tidak ada kegiatan, Kazunari? Kau ada pertandingan bulan depan, kan?” Kazunari menghela nafas pada kedua kakaknya yang sejak tadi bertanya terus.

“Bisakah kalian membiarkan aku menghabiskan sarapanku dulu? Nanti juga kujawab kok,” Jawab Kazunari.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia meneguk air beningnya dan menatap kedua kakaknya, siap menjawab pertanyaan mereka sebelumnya.

“Aku memang belum kembali ke Tokyo, setelah pernikahaan Sho-nii waktu itu. Aku di sini hanya karena aku sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung dan tinggal di sini, hanya mencari udara segar dan suasana lain saja kok. Tim _baseball-_ ku baik-baik saja tanpa aku, mereka salah satu tim andalan di Tokyo, jadi jangan khawatir.” Masaki dan Sho saling berpandangan mendengar penjelasan Kazunari yang menjawab pertanyaan mereka sebelumnya sekaligus.

“Itu saja?” Tanya Sho. Kazunari mengangkat sebelah alis tipisnya.

“Memangnya ada lagi?” Sebelum Sho menjawab pertanyaan Kazunari, pintu ruang tamu terbuka dan Satoshi masuk sambil tersenyum pada Masaki dan Sho, Sho tidak melihat adanya ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Satoshi dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Namun kedatangan Satoshi berhasil membuat kedua kakak beradik itu melupakan kekhawatirannya tentang Kazunari.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah Masaki dan Sho kembali ke Chiba dan Tokyo, Satoshi semakin menjauhi Kazunari. Dia berusaha menyibukan diri, baik itu mengunci diri di ruang kerjanya dengan melukis sampai malam (ia makan malam di dalam ruang kerjanya), dan berlatih lebih lama di kelas aikido meskipun murid-muridnya sudah pulang. Atau kegiatan lainnya yang sebisa mungkin dapat membuatnya tidak berbicara dengan Kazunari selain ‘selamat pagi’ atau ‘selamat tidur’. Hal itu sengaja Satoshi lakukan agar adiknya bosan berada di rumah dan berniat kembali ke Tokyo.

Ia memang senang adiknya berada di sana, mengingat Kazunari adalah adik yang paling sulit berkomunikasi dengannya. Namun Satoshi juga tidak bisa membuat adiknya tinggal lebih lama di sana sejak dia tahu kalau adiknya itu memiliki perasaan padanya lebih dari perasaan adik kepada kakaknya. Satoshi dan adik-adiknya memang tahu betul kalau mereka semua tidak sedarah sejak mereka masuk keluarga Satoshi. Mereka semua adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh ayah dan ibunya. Mereka memiliki masa lalu masing-masing, dan orang tua Satoshi menginginkan anak selain Satoshi yang bisa dipercaya menurunkan bakat seni beladiri keluarga nenek moyang mereka. Namun Satoshi sendiri rela kalau akhirnya dia sendirilah yang hanya dapat mengemban warisan seni beladiri yang diturunkan keluarganya. Ia rela memberikan kebebasan untuk adik-adiknya agar mereka memilih jalan mereka sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, baik Satoshi maupun Kazunari dan adik Satoshi lainnya, sudah tumbuh bersama sebagai keluarga, sebagai adik dan kakak. Karena itu, meskipun ia memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap adik bungsu pertamanya, Satoshi masih tidak meyakini kalau yang dirasakannya pada Kazunari adalah hal yang benar. Dia memang menyimpan perasaan spesial untuk Kazunari sejak dulu, seperti ingin menjaga dan melindungi Kazunari lebih dari siapapun. Tapi itu karena ia pikir kalau itu wajar dirasakannya sebagai seorang kakak pada adiknya, karena Kazunari juga adik bungsu pertamanya yang bertubuh paling kecil dari adik-adiknya, yang tidak pernah melawan meskipun dia ditindas oleh orang lain, yang malu mengakui kebaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk dinilai sebagai orang yang acuh meski pada kenyatannya sebaliknya.

Satoshi ingin menjaga Kazunari, ingin menyayanginya, ingin selalu berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya jika Kazunari menangis dalam diam karena tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang kelemahannya. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, perasaan yang Satoshi rasakan pada Kazunari semakin kuat. Dengan mereka tumbuh semakin dewasa, Satoshi sadar kalau ia masih melakukan semua yang ia lakukan pada Kazunari semenjak Kazunari masuk ke dalam keluarganya. Menyayangi, memeluk, mencium pipi dan kening, semua ia lakukan demi membuat Kazunari berhenti menangis dan tersenyum lagi padanya. Itu semua seharusnya tidak lagi dilakukan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya setelah mereka sudah beranjak dewasa. Satoshi takut perasaannya semakin tumbuh dan berbeda pada Kazunari semenjak ia juga menyadari ia tidak melakukan semua yang ia lakukan pada Kazunari itu kepada adik-adiknya yang lain, bahkan Jun, adiknya yang paling bungsu pun mendapat perlakuan yang tidak sama seperti hal yang dilakukannya pada Kazunari. Satoshi takut perasaannya tidak bisa terkontrol dan ia melakukan tindakan yang dapat menyakiti Kazunari atau merusak hubungan mereka sebagai keluarga. Karena itu ia merasa lega sekaligus sedih pada saat Kazunari dan Jun memutuskan akan pindah ke Tokyo setelah mereka berdua lulus dari bangku SMA. Satoshi hanya dapat berharap mereka menemukan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri meski itu tanpanya.

Lalu di sinilah Kazunari sekarang. Yang tanpa rasa bersalahnya mengingatkan Satoshi kembali pada perasaan yang dulu ia timbun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Kazunari mengakui kalau selama ini ia menganggap Satoshi sebagai orang lain, bukan sebagai kakaknya. Satoshi merasa kecewa karena adiknya yang selama ini ia sayangi tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya. Namun jika dia cukup egois, Satoshi merasa sedikitnya kebahagiaan dengan pengakuan itu, karena paling tidak, ia tidak hanya satu-satunya orang yang selama ini memendam perasaan mendalam yang berbeda pada orang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia merasa ragu untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Kazunari. Apakah ia sendiri juga masih memendam perasaan itu? Atau semua yang ia rasakan pada Kazunari itu memang murni perasaan yang ia rasakan untuk seorang adik? Satoshi tidak dapat memutuskan hal itu. Ia kebingungan dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menghindari Kazunari yang saat ini tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ia bahkan mengunci kamarnya agar Kazunari tidak diam-diam masuk ke kamarnya seperti ketika dulu ia lakukan setiap ia merasa sedih atau membutuhkan orang lain untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Satoshi mengusap wajahnya dengan rasa frustasi. Tubuh dan pikirannya begitu lelah, matanya menutup segera saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, berharap esok ia akan menemukan suatu jalan untuk konflik batin yang ia rasakan sampai sekarang.

 

 

“Kazunari,” Panggil sebuah suara dari ponsel Kazunari.

“Ya, J, ini aku.” Balas Kazunari.

“Aku dapat kabar dari Masa-nii kalau kau masih belum kembali ke Tokyo.” Kazunari menghela nafas.

“Lalu?”

“Kenapa?”

“Ck, kenapa sih sepertinya banyak yang heran kalau aku tinggal di sini. Aku masih boleh tinggal di rumahku sendiri, kan?”

“Iya aku tahu, kau benar. Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak berniat untuk mengganggu Sato-nii, kan?”

“Apa maksudmu, aku membebani Satoshi di sini?” Jun menggedikan bahunya tanpa bisa Kazunari lihat.

“Mungkin, karena tidak ada yang kau kerjakan di sana, kan? Aku tebak pasti di sana pun kau main _game_ , tidur, makan dan malas-malasan saja.” Kazunari memutar bola matanya dan Jun dapat membayangkan saudaranya.

“Hanya karena kehidupanku tidak sesukses dirimu, J. Aku juga tidak bermalas-malasan seperti yang kau pikir kok. Aku keluar rumah mencari hal yang bisa kulakukan atau bahkan aku membantu Itou-san memasak makan pagi, siang dan malam dan hal lainnya jika di rumah.” Jawab Kazunari. Jun terdiam sejenak. Ia menduga kalau saudara tidak sekandungnya, yang hanya berbeda beberapa bulan kelahiran dengannya itu, merencanakan sesuatu.

“Pasti ada hal lain yang kau lakukan,” Tebak Jun. “Kau ada pertandingan bulan depan. Tapi kau masih berada di Kyoto sekarang, mengabaikan latihan dengan satu timmu. Pasti ada yang membuatmu harus tinggal di sana.” Kazunari tertawa pahit.

“Aku di Tokyo pun sudah tidak ada gunanya. Berada di salah satu tim _baseball_ terkuat di Tokyo pun sama sekali tidak akan ada efeknya jika tidak bermain, kan?” Jun diam saja mendengar penjelasan Kazunari. Dia sudah tahu masalah Kazunari dengan tim _baseball-_ nya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, bahkan hanya Jun yang tahu tentang masalah itu. Hal itu karena Jun adalah saudara Kazunari yang paling dekat setelah Satoshi.

“Tetap saja,” Kazunari menghela nafasnya lagi. “Jangan lakukan hal yang membuat Sato-nii merasa tidak nyaman,” Ujar Jun seolah dia tahu apa yang Kazunari lakukan dengan Satoshi.

“Hmm… Aku paham.” Jun memutar bola matanya.

“Pulanglah segera setelah—apapun itu—urusanmu selesai.”

“Iya iya, aku mengerti, J.”

&*&*&*&*&*

 

Satoshi melirik jam dindingnya.  Lalu ia menatap pintu.

“Satoshi-kun, kau mau kuambilkan teh lagi?” Satoshi menggelengkan kepala.

“Kau bisa istirahat, Itou-san.” Pak Itou mengangguk. Ia lalu melihat jam dinding seperti halnya Satoshi tadi. “Apa Kazu belum juga kembali?”

“Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi pagi ia pergi dari rumah.”

“Apa dia membawa tasnya?” Pak Itou mengerutkan dahinya sambil berpikir sejenak.

“Seingatku sih tidak,” Satoshi mengangguk.

“Baiklah, biar aku menunggunya kembali di sini.”

“Kau mau aku temani?” Satoshi menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Tidak usah, _arigatou_ , Itou-san.” Pak Itou membalas Satoshi dengan anggukan dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Satoshi mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Kazunari yang belum kembali sejak ia pergi dari rumah kata Pak Itou. ‘ _Apa dia pulang ke Tokyo? Tapi kenapa dia tidak berpamitan dulu padaku?’_ Pikir Satoshi. Ia menghela nafas. Bahkan menghubunginya pun tidak tersambung. Dua jam kemudian masih belum ada kabar mengenai Kazunari. Satoshi semakin khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kazunari. Dengan kedua matanya yang semakin tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuknya, Satoshi akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Namun baru sebentar ia memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara pintu depannya terbuka.

Satoshi meneguk air minumnya untuk mengurangi rasa kantuknya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dibukanya pintu geser ruang tamu yang biasa dilewati Kazunari ketika ia menuju kamarnya.

“ _Bikurishita_!” Seru Kazunari ketika pintu geser itu terbuka tiba-tiba. “Satoshi! Aku pikir kau hantu,” Gumam Kazunari.

“Dari mana saja kau seharian ini?” Tanya Satoshi tanpa menghiraukan gurauan Kazunari yang mengatakan kalau dia hantu. “Kau bisa menghubungiku, Itou-san atau Masu-kun kalau kau pulang terlambat.”

“Tadi aku hanya jalan-jalan saja dan ketiduran di taman setelah makan malam di luar. _Gomen ne_ ,” Jelas Kazunari. Satoshi menghela nafas lega. Kazunari memperhatikan Satoshi yang menghela nafas dan memicingkan matanya. “Apa kau kecewa karena aku belum pulang ke Tokyo?”

Satoshi menatap Kazunari lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku hanya khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu.” Kazunari merasa bersalah bertanya dengan nada ketus pada Satoshi yang sudah jelas kalau dia nampak marah pada Kazunari tadi adalah karena ia mengkhawatirkan Kazunari yang menghilang seharian itu. “Kalau begitu pergilah beristirahat. _Oyasumi_ ,” Ucap Satoshi yang dengan otomatis mencium dahi Kazunari setelah mengucapkan selamat tidurnya pada Kazunari. Kazunari dan Satoshi sendiri pun terkejut dengan sikap Satoshi yang sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Kazunari, baginya semua yang berhubungan dengan Kazunari dilakukannya secara reflek dan natural.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Satoshi pergi meninggalkan Kazunari yang masih tidak bergeming saat Satoshi mencium dahinya. Kazunari ingin memanggil Satoshi saat itu juga, ia ingin bicara lebih lama dengan Satoshi, tentang apapun, dan mungkin tentang mereka. Namun tenggorokannya tercekat, dan suaranya mendadak hilang. Dengan perasaan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak dapat membuat Satoshi bersikap seperti biasanya, Kazunari pergi ke kamarnya. Dia sendiri terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan kakak sulungnya.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

Sejak malam di mana Kazunari menghilang seharian, Kazunari tidak bisa tidur. Dia teringat kata-kata terakhir Jun saat ia menghubunginya hampir satu minggu yang lalu. 

**“Pulanglah segera setelah—apapun itu—urusanmu selesai.”**

Jun benar, Pikir Kazunari. Dia tidak akan bisa pulang kalau urusannya di sini saja belum selesai. Tapi apakah setelah ia kembali ke Tokyo, ia masih punya harga diri untuk menampakan dirinya di hadapan kakak sulungnya? Apalagi setelah ia mengakui perasaannya pada Satoshi dan terlebih lagi mencium kakak sulungnya yang ia tahu sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dengan frustasi, Kazunari bangun dari posisinya yang sejak tadi berbaring. Ia menyerah untuk berusaha tidur malam itu. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan kalau malam sudah sangat larut, bahkan bermain _game_ pun tidak membuat Kazunari merasa tenang. Pikirannya terus berkecamuk. Dan ia yakin, dia akan tetap insomnia jika ia tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya. Cara satu-satunya yang ia yakini adalah berbicara langsung dengan orang yang berkaitan dengan masalahnya.

Kazunari menatap engsel pintu Satoshi dengan tatapan curiga. Beberapa kali ia mencoba membuka pintu kamar Satoshi, namun pintu kamarnya terkunci semenjak Satoshi mulai mengacuhkannya di rumah itu.

_‘Haruskah aku mencoba membukanya lagi? Tapi kalau dikunci lagi...’_ Kazunari menggigit bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia mencoba membuka pintu Satoshi sepelan mungkin. Kazunari terkejut karena pintu kamar Satoshi dapat dibukanya dengan mudah.

Kazunari mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Satoshi setelah ia menutup kembali pintu kamar Satoshi. Ia melihat Satoshi sudah tidur (Satoshi bisa berpura-pura tidur dan hanya memejamkan matanya) dengan posisi tubuhnya menyamping. Kazunari naik ke atas tempat tidur, sepelan mungkin berbaring di sana. Setelah beberapa menit hanya berbaring di sana tanpa menutup matanya, Kazunari akhirnya bicara.

“Satoshi? Apa kau sudah tidur?” Bisiknya, dia berpikir lagi, kalau Satoshi mungkin memang tertidur karena sudah hampir dua minggu, ia menyibukan dirinya hingga tidur lebih malam dari biasanya. Kazunari tahu kalau hal itu dilakukan Satoshi dengan sengaja untuk menghindarinya.

“Kalau kau memang sudah tidur, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan tetap bicara, sampai aku merasa sedikit lebih lega mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini aku pendam di dalam hatiku.” Lanjut Kazunari. Masih tidak ada balasan dari Satoshi yang tidur memunggunginya.

“Kau tahu, tentang apa yang kulakukan di Tokyo, aku berbohong padamu.” Kata Kazunari. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. “Setelah aku pindah ke Tokyo dengan J, aku mulai meniti karirku sendiri yang sesuai dengan cita-citaku sebagai pemain _baseball_ profesional. Beberapa tahun memang berjalan dengan lancar. Semua latihan dan permainanku selalu dipuji oleh pelatih dan pemain lainnya. Mereka semua orang yang baik dan menghargaiku juga, tidak seperti sekolahku di sini yang suka sirik karena aku memiliki bakat bermain _baseball_ yang lebih baik dari mereka. Kau juga tahu, kan, kalau aku pernah ditindas oleh mereka beberapa kali?

“Namun 5 tahun lalu adalah tahun di mana aku tidak bisa bermain lagi di timku. Karena kakiku cedera waktu itu. Tim lawan sengaja melukaiku agar aku yang salah satu pemain andalan timku tidak dapat bermain. Sayangnya cedera itu sembuh tidak hanya dalam waktu sebentar. Dokter mengatakan kalau kakiku akan sembuh total jika aku tidak melakukan olahraga berat seperti berlari atau mengangkat beban lainnya. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk beristirahat dengan saran dokter yang kesimpulannya melarangku bermain _baseball_ selama setahun. Tapi setelah satu tahun itu, kakiku tidak dapat berlari secepat dulu lagi. Jika aku berlari terlalu cepat, kakiku akan terasa sakit.

“Akhirnya karena merasa tidak berguna di lapangan dan hal itu kusadari dapat menghambat satu timku bermain, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi manajer timku. Namun ternyata aku sendiri pun tidak puas hanya dengan seorang manajer tim saja. Dan... Sebelum pernikahan Sho-nii waktu itu, setelah _training camp_ selesai, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan surat pengunduran diriku. Hanya J yang mengetahui masalahku dengan timku ini, dia belum kuberitahu sih tentang pengunduran diriku. Masa-nii dan Sho-nii tidak kuberitahu tentang masalah cederaku waktu itu. Alasannya karena aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir, kau tahu, kan, mereka selalu berlebihan jika khawatir tentang sesuatu?” Jelas Kazunari sambil tertawa kecil. Kedua mata coklatnya berkaca-kaca saat ia menceritakan kehidupannya di Tokyo sambil membayangkan bahwa mimpinya selama ini sebagai pemain _baseball_ profesional sirna karena luka yang tidak juga sembuh sampai sekarang.

“Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?” Kazunari tercekat saat mendengar suara Satoshi. “Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak kau hubungi dan beri kabar?”

“Karena... Karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakannya padamu.” Jawab Kazunari. Satoshi terdiam sejenak, namun membalas perkataan Kazunari.

“Hanya dari Sho-kun, Masa-chan dan Jun-kun aku mendengar kabar tentangmu. Dan aku pikir kalau semua itu benar. Kalau kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu selama ini di sana.”

Kazunari hanya terdiam.

“Kalau kau menceritakan hal itu, setidaknya pada Sho-kun, dia pasti akan membantumu. Aku pasti akan memberikanmu biaya agar kakimu dapat dioperasi sampai kau benar-benar sembuh.”

“Aku...” Kazunari menggigit bibirnya. “Maafkan aku...”

“Aku tahu kalau kau sibuk, itu yang dikatakan Jun-kun, Masa-chan atau Sho-kun jika aku bertanya tentangmu pada mereka. Tapi selama kau memang bahagia dengan jalan yang kau pilih, hal itu saja sudah membuatku lega.”

“Tepatnya aku juga berbohong soal itu.” Satoshi menunggu Kazunari melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. “Sibuk hanya alasanku saja untuk membohongi diriku sendiri, Satoshi. Alasan aku tidak menghubungimu, mungkin karena aku menghindarimu.” Kazunari menggigit bibirnya.

“Kenapa?” Bisik Satoshi.

“Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan padamu. Aku takut kita semakin merasa kaku karena aku pun sudah lama tidak menghubungimu.” Kazunari menelan ludahnya. “Aku tahu, itu salahku sejak awal. Aku tahu kalau kau beberapa kali menghubungiku tapi tidak pernah kuangkat atau kuhubungi kembali. Maafkan aku...”

“Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan, Kazu? Apa pengakuanmu padaku itupun adalah bohong?”

“Apa kau akan menghindariku lagi kalau aku bilang itu semua bukan kebohongan?” Satoshi membalikan tubuhnya yang sekarang menghadap Kazunari.

“Lalu kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menjodohkanku dengan orang lain?” Bisik Satoshi sambil menatap Kazunari. Kazunari memejamkan matanya sambil menjawab pertanyaan kakak sulungnya.

“Aku ingin _move on_ darimu. Aku sudah lelah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama. Sejak... Entahlah, aku rasa itu lebih lama dari yang aku sendiri pikirkan. Aku juga memilih pindah ke Tokyo bukan hanya karena sekolah itu yang menghubungiku duluan daripada sekolah di Kyoto, tapi karena mungkin sudah saatnya aku mencari seseorang yang dapat memberikan perasaan sama yang kurasakan padamu.”

Kazunari membuka kedua matanya lagi dan menatap kedua mata Satoshi yang masih menatapnya.

“Dan itu selalu gagal. Mereka semua bukan kau.” Satoshi tidak bergeming, dia masih menatap adiknya meski kamarnya masih gelap dan sumber cahaya yang ada di kamarnya hanyalah melalui lampu di halaman belakang saja yang nampak dari jendela Satoshi. “Saat mendengar bahwa Sho-nii akan menikah, aku berpikir mungkin kau juga sudah memiliki seorang pendamping seperti Sho-nii yang menemukan Rina-san. Tapi kau masih sendiri dan seperti yang Masa-nii katakan, kalau dia selalu gagal menjodohkanmu dengan teman-temannya.

“Aku benar-benar berniat kembali ke Tokyo sewaktu kau bilang kalau kau akan pergi berkencan dengan Erika-chan. Saat itu aku merasa kalau aku mungkin bisa dengan tenang menitipkanmu pada Erika-chan yang kupercaya adalah gadis yang baik setelah aku mengenalnya juga. Di sisi lain, dadaku terasa sesak setiap detik kau menghilang untuk pergi bersama orang lain yang mungkin akan dekat denganmu lebih dari teman. Maafkan aku, tapi aku juga merasa lega ketika kau sendiri mengacaukan acara kencan yang sudah aku rencanakan waktu itu.”

“A-apa kau cemburu...?” Tanya Satoshi dengan hati-hati. Jika saja kamar Satoshi tidak gelap, dia mungkin akan melihat kedua pipi Kazunari merah merona.

“Aku tidak tahu... Hanya perasaan sakit saja di hatiku,” Bisik Kazunari lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. “Dan waktu itu tentu saja menciummu tidak kulakukan dengan sengaja.” Timpalnya lagi. Kazunari benar-benar bersyukur dari dalam hatinya bahwa lampu kamar Satoshi tidak menyala saat itu.

“Kazu, aku... Mengenai pengakuanmu itu...” Kazunari menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku tahu kalau kau menganggapku hanya sebagai adik. Kau sudah jelas mengatakannya waktu itu. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi karena itu semakin membuatku tersiksa, tahu? Mengetahui kalau perasaanku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, membuatku sudah puas dengan jawabanmu meski menyakitkan sekalipun.” Satoshi melihat aliran air mata Kazunari dari kegelapan, meskipun nada bicara Kazunari seolah sedang bercanda. Tangan Satoshi gatal untuk menghapus air mata Kazunari, tentu saja ia tidak menahan dirinya. Ia menghapus air mata Kazunari, dengan Kazunari yang masih nampak menahan air matanya.

“Menangislah, karena menangis bukan berarti lemah.” Ucap Satoshi. Kazunari terdiam sejenak mencerna kata-kata Satoshi. Ia tertawa sambil menangis tanpa menahan dirinya kali ini.

“Apa kau meniru ucapan yang dikatakan oleh okaa-chan?” Tanya Kazunari sambil berusaha tertawa, namun ia juga tidak bisa menahan tangisnya yang sekarang sama sekali tidak terkontrol. Semua yang ia rasakan tercurahkan melalui air matanya. Karena Satoshi dan ibu adopsinya mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa air mata bukanlah kelemahan. Satoshi mendekap tubuh Kazunari dengan erat, mengizinkan adiknya menangis di bahunya, dengan tangannya melingkar di pinggang Satoshi.

Satoshi mencium rambut hitam Kazunari yang sangat halus dan harumnya selalu ia ingat sampai sekarang. Ia menunggu sampai tangisan Kazunari terhenti, tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap rambut Kazunari dan membisikan kalau dia selalu ada untuknya.

“Kenapa...?” Bisik Kazunari sambil menangis terisak-isak. “Kenapa laki-laki sebaik dirimu belum menemukan seseorang, Satoshi? Ini tidak adil, bukan? Kau seharusnya merasa jijik padaku yang menyayangimu lebih dari kakakku, kau harusnya memiliki pendamping seperti Sho-nii, agar aku bisa melupakanmu...”

“Aku tidak pernah merasa jijik padamu, Kazu...” Satoshi menghela nafasnya. Bersiap untuk mengakui juga perasaannya pada adiknya yang masih dia dekap dengan erat di pelukannya. “Kau hanya tidak tahu, kalau aku... Di dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu.” Kazunari mematung mendengar penjelasan Satoshi.

“A-apa? Satoshi, tolong jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini,” Pungkas Kazunari dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau.

“Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak tahu kalau yang kurasakan padamu lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Memang benar kalau kau kuanggap sebagai adikku pada awalnya, namun semakin dewasa kita, aku merasa apa yang kulakukan padamu selama ini sudah melampaui batas seorang kakak memperlakukan seorang adiknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku juga takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaanku padamu. Aku takut perasaan yang aku miliki padamu ini tumbuh ke arah yang... Kau tahu, seperti seseorang pada kekasihnya.” Kazunari mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Satoshi, mencari mata kakak sulungnya yang dapat memberikannya kebenaran atau kebohongan yang dikatakan oleh Satoshi.

“Apa itu semua benar...?” Bisik Kazunari, nadanya penuh harap. “Kau tidak mengatakan ini hanya karena kasihan, kan, melihat adik kesayanganmu ini patah hati?” Satoshi hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kazunari yang mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah adik kesayangan Satoshi.

“Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Kazu...” Kazunari terdiam sejenak lagi, berpikir langkah selanjutnya yang ia ambil.

“Ji-jika aku menciummu kali ini, apa kau akan mendorongku?” Tanya Kazunari, suaranya yang masih parau membuatnya semakin terlihat rapuh di mata Satoshi. Satoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Satoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, Kazunari mendekatkan bibirnya yang berjarak dekat dengan bibir Satoshi dan dalam hitungan detik, kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kazunari seolah masih ragu dengan pengakuan Satoshi, memberi celah pada Satoshi untuk menghindari ciumannya yang hanya menempel saja di bibir Satoshi. Dengan keyakinan yang Satoshi miliki sekarang, ia tidak ragu mencium bibir Kazunari lebih dalam sampai kedua bibir mereka tidak hanya menempel. Satoshi memiringkan kepalanya agar ia dapat mencium Kazunari kembali lebih dalam.

Tanpa terasa mereka melepaskan kedua bibir mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, memutuskan untuk menghirup oksigen. Kedua mata coklat Kazunari dan Satoshi bertemu. Mereka saling bertatapan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Satoshi mengecup bibir Kazunari sambil membisikan sesuatu pada Kazunari yang juga menerima dengan pasrah bibir Satoshi yang mengecupnya.

“Apa ini tidak apa-apa?” Bisik Satoshi. Kazunari yang tidak menyadari kedua matanya terpejam kembali, membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Satoshi sambil mengangguk pelan.

“Bisakah kau mengatakannya?” Satoshi menatap Kazunari dengan bingung. “Bisakah kau mengatakan kalau kau... Kalau kau...”

“Kalau aku mencintaimu?” Hati Kazunari tercekat mendengar Satoshi mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pernah ia pikir akan dikatakan kakak sulungnya itu padanya. “Aku mencintaimu, Kazu... Selalu,” Kazunari tersenyum haru mendengar pengakuan Satoshi. Satoshi yang melihat senyum tulus Kazunari yang penuh haru pun ikut tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Kazunari kembali dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Kazunari tidak dapat menahan senyumnya yang hampir membelah wajahnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia, Kazunari mendekap tubuh Satoshi kembali. Karena orang yang dicintainya selalu mencintainya selama ini dan sampai saat ini.

&*&*&*&*&*

 

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kazu...” Kazunari tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Satoshi beberapa hari kemudian ketika mereka akan tidur (Kazunari tidur di kamar Satoshi semenjak pengakuan mereka berdua tentang perasaannya malam itu).

“Apa kau menunggu jam 12 malam untuk mengucapkannya padaku?” Kazunari merasakan Satoshi menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka seperti biasa tidur sambil berpelukan malam itu, dan Satoshi tiba-tiba membangunkannya lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kazunari yang pada awalnya merasa kesal karena waktu tidurnya diganggu oleh orang yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasihnya. “Kau konyol,” Kazunari tersentak saat ia merasakan pinggangnya dicubit oleh Satoshi.

“Aku tidak konyol, tahu,” Gerutu Satoshi. Kazunari tertawa karena Satoshi merajuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Sambil tersneyum lebar, Kazunari mengecup bibir Satoshi.

“Iya, iya. Terima kasih ucapannya, Sato. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah mengganggu tidurku tadi.” Satoshi tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Kazunari yang sarkasme.

“Kazu?” Panggil Satoshi yang dijawab hanya dengan ‘hmm’ oleh Kazunari. “Apa ini artinya kau akan tinggal di sini selamanya atau kau akan akan pulang?” Kazunari mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Satoshi sambil tersenyum.

“Aku sudah pulang, Satoshi. Ke sini, ke rumah kita. Dan kepadamu,” Senyum Satoshi belum pernah Kazunari lihat selebar itu dan itu membuat hatinya merasa berdetak lebih kencang.

“ _Okaerinasai_ , Kazu.” Kazunari tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pada Satoshi yang menggenggam kedua jari jemari mereka.

Dengan itu keduanya merasa yakin, kalau kebahagiaan yang mereka cari ada di sana. Di rumah mereka dengan orang yang paling mereka cintai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makasih udah mampir :3

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah mampir :D


End file.
